


Arrangement

by thundercaya



Series: The Gift That Keeps On Giving [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Gift Giving, M/M, Texting, Workplace Warzone compliant, jeffmadsmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Jefferson's first opportunity to give Madison a real gift.





	Arrangement

Jefferson was looking forward to Madison’s birthday. He knew Madison wasn’t, the man having made his stance on birthdays very clear, but Jefferson couldn’t help his eagerness to spoil Madison with a nice gift. They had skipped Valentine’s day at Madison’s request, but that hadn’t stopped Jefferson from showing up the next day with armloads of half-priced chocolates “to share.” Having skipped that holiday and skimped on Christmas--also at Madison’s request--Jefferson was ready to go all out.

Madison spent the weekend before his birthday in Virginia with his parents and whichever of his siblings decided to show up. Jefferson wished he could be there, but six months in, they still weren’t sure if their relationship was something their families needed to or could know about. At least, with Madison’s birthday falling during the week, Jefferson would be able to see him on the actual day.

Making breakfast was a given, though knowing that Madison couldn’t eat much first thing in the morning, Jefferson kept it simple so as not to guilt the man into forcing himself. A single fried egg and some bacon would go nicely with a cup of coffee. Once the meal was ready, Jefferson entered Madison’s bedroom to wake him up.

“Hey,” Jefferson said, sitting on the bed and giving Madison a gentle shake. “James. Wake up.”

Madison groaned and turned away from Jefferson. “No.”

Jefferson chuckled. “Come on, hon. It’s your birthday.”

Madison groaned again. “Don’t remind me. I’m so old.”

“If you’re old then what am I?”

“Ancient.”

Jefferson snorted, then he shook Madison again. “Come on, James. You gotta get ready for work.”

Madison pulled his blanket tighter around himself. “I don’t want to go to work.”

“Want to play hooky?” Jefferson asked, already thinking about how he could reschedule his meetings.

Madison sighed. “I’d love to, but I can’t.”

Jefferson leaned in and kissed Madison on his neck, making him shiver. “Well, cheer up. When you get to my house after work, I’ll have your gift ready.”

Madison finally turned towards Jefferson. “Don’t tell me you still need to buy it.”

“Of course not. I just need to pick it up.”

“Hm.”

“Yeah, hm.” Jefferson pecked him on the lips. “Now get moving. Your breakfast is getting cold.”

  


Throughout the day Madison sent Jefferson screenshots of happy birthday wishes he received, with commentary such as _This lady was an asshole to me in high school but if that infrastructure bill passes her family business will lose money so suddenly she wants to be best friends_ and _Oh look, the first text from my brother since my last birthday. He didn’t even bother saying thank you when I sent a text for HIS birthday_ and _Ah yes, an automated message from my dentist. I’m such a special boy._

Jefferson didn’t think he knew anyone else who could take something as innocuous as a generic birthday wish and put a negative spin on it, but he could admire Madison’s dedication to the craft.

  


Jefferson knew it wasn’t the best form to put Madison in charge of dinner on his birthday, but it was the best way to assure that the man would not beat Jefferson home. Sure enough, Jefferson was snapping a picture of the gift where it sat on the kitchen table by the time he heard Madison open the front door.

“Wait, right there!” Jefferson called, hurrying out to meet Madison at the entryway. Madison was slipping off his shoes while holding a pizza box. “Little Caesar’s?” Jefferson asked, taking the box from him. “If you didn’t want to spring for real pizza, I could have given you some money.”

“It’s hot and ready,” Madison defended.

Jefferson waggled his eyebrows. “Well, babe, you’re hot and I’m ready, so why don’t we just--”

“Not happening,” Madison interrupted. “My staffers got me cake and I ate way too much of it to be exerting myself.”

“And your next step was to buy a pizza?”

Madison shrugged. “Everyone knows the only way to settle your stomach after eating too much sugar is to eat something salty.”

Jefferson’s smile dropped and he averted his gaze. “Oh. Then you probably won’t enjoy my gift very much.”

Madison perked up. “No, no, I’m sure I will. Where is it?”

With some reluctance, Jefferson led Madison into the kitchen. His apprehension faded as soon as Madison’s eyes landed on the chocolate-dipped fruit skewers of an Edible Arrangement and grew to the size of saucers. Madison slowly approached the table as if in a daze.

“It’ll keep at least overnight,” Jefferson said, “so if you’re too full and want to wait until tomorrow--”

Madison grabbed a skewer and devoured the star-shaped piece of pineapple it held.

“Put the pizza in the fridge,” he said once he’d swallowed. “This is my dinner now.”

Jefferson stared for a moment and then laughed, setting the pizza down on the counter and pushing his hair back. “I’m glad I took pictures before you got here.”

“Good thinking,” Madison said. “And thanks for the gift.”

“Of course, hon!” Jefferson said, coming over and giving Madison a kiss. “Happy birthday. Did you really want me to put the pizza away?”

“Yes,” Madison said. “No. I don’t know. I should eat real food, but I want this.”

“One slice?” Jefferson suggested.

“Good plan,” Madison said. “And….”

“Yes?” Jefferson prompted.

Madison gestured at the arrangement. “Will you help me eat this thing so I don’t make myself sick?”

Jefferson grinned; he hadn’t wanted to ask for any, but he’d been eyeing one of the strawberries. “Well, if you insist.”


End file.
